Oh, Dear
by The Blue Rhapsody
Summary: Naru has to pick up his daughter from school one day, and finds that a boy is flirting with his daughter. This isn't going to end well...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naru has to pick up his daughter from school one day, and finds that a boy is flirting with his daughter. This isn't going to end well...

A/N: This is apart of my apology for my lack of updates with my story "Obsession." Don't worry! I am determined to continue it, no matter what! Life, however, has been disagreeing, and is using everything in its power to make sure updates are slow...*sigh* Alright, that's of an author's note. Onto the story we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own Ghost Hunt, now matter how many times I'll try. The lawyers, sadly, agree...**

In Naru's eyes, peace and quiet were one of his favorite things, considering SPR usually wasn't quiet. The only sound that filled the air in the small office was the _ticka ticka_ of a keyboard. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So much work to get done in such a short amount of time...

Naru's gaze flickered to the photo on his desk. His eyes softened ever so slightly, and he smiled. In the picture, Mai was holding their then-two-month year old daughter, Miu. The next picture, however, showed all three of them almost seven years later, and was obviously taken only a few months ago. _Mother loves taking pictures of us without us knowing it, _Naru suddenly grumbled and returned to his work.

Naru finished typing the second paragraph, and was just about to hit send when his personal phone went off. He gave a bit of a jump-after all, no one really calls him. He looked at his caller ID and groaned. Why did Luella have to call now? Unfortunately, his phone stopped ringing before Naru could take any action. He sighed and counted to five before the phone rang again. Knowing very well his mother would continue to call until her son picked up, Naru answered the phone.

_"Oliver Davis, did you just ignore my call?!" _Naru winced and held the phone at arms distance. Really, Luella didn't have to yell so loud! _"You shouldn't ignore your mother when she checks up on you!"_

"Mother, I was working-"

_"If you had to save your work or me, you'd save your work, wouldn't you?" _

"You know that's not true, mother."

_"It _is_ true!"_

"No, it's not."

_"Yes, it is!"_ Naru sighed. He loved his mother, he really did, but _why_ was she so _loud_?

"You're_ always working, you and Mai. You need to take a day off and relax! Go shopping with Mai and Miu! Or better yet, bring me another adorable grandchild-"_

"Mai and I are not taking a day off, Mother." Naru interrupted, choosing to ignore his mother's suggestion.

_"But Noll, dear, you and Mai just _have to _take a day off from work! You're going to give your poor mother a heart attack from fear of you two overworking!" _

"Mother." Naru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could have been working, but _noooo. _Luella just _had _to call right when Naru was sending an important email. Heaven forbid he hang up on Luella-that was practically suicide. So, for the time being, Naru just had to stick through everyone one of his mother's loud pitched squeals...

_"Don't, 'Mother' me, young man! You haven't even told me how my adorable gran__daughter Miu is doing!"_

"We've only been talking for a little while, mother, and the whole time you've been yelling at me to give Mai and I a day off."

_"It's not _my _fault you call Mai for tea four times every hour, or that Lin has to deal with you and Mai arguing all the time, or that-"_

"Naru, I have your tea!" A knock interrupted Luella's rant. Naru sighed in relief and called Mai in. She stopped when she saw Naru on the phone. Mai titled her head to the side and mouthed, 'Luella?' Naru replied with a groan. Mai giggled and set the tea cup down in front of him. _Really, a twenty-nine year old man shouldn't look so annoyed when his mother calls. Then again, this is Naru and Luella I'm talking about... _Mai's thoughts trailed off. A sudden wave of fatigue came over her, but Mai yawned it off.

"_Are you even listening, Noll? Don't make me send Yasu and Madoka over there! Really, you're going to scare your wonderful, old mother! And if you even-"_

"Mai would like to talk to you, Mother." Naru interrupted and handed the phone to Mai. Mai glanced at the phone, then back to Naru.

"How did you know that-"

"You always want to talk to her whenever Mother calls me." Naru dead panned. "And you're an open book." Mai rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

_"Mai! My dear, how is Noll treating you? He's not overworking you, is he? Oh, I bet he's working you to the bone!" _

"Ah, I actually haven't had much work to do-"

_"Are you only saying that to keep me from worrying?"_

"N-"

_"Aha! I know you two work so hard all the time. If you two don't give yourself a day off, Madoka and I are personally coming over and dragging you two away- What was that, Martin? I'm not doing anything! Oh, Madoka! Come here for a moment!" _Mai glanced at Naru and raised a brow.

_"Mai-chan_! _I hear that Naru is working you to death!" _This time, it was Madoka talking.

"Madoka!" Mai grinned. "Actually-"

_"Tell him he better make you two take a day off, or I'm coming over there, stuffing him in a cosplay c__ostume, and taking a thousand pictures so he'll never forget it! Oh, hello, Martin! What! I wasn't making a threat! Oh, here's Luella-" _The phone was passed around on the other line. This time, Luella talked.

_"I'm sorry, dear, but I have to go. Send Miu my love!" _There was a click, and the conversation had offical ended.

"I think Luella and Madoka are in trouble." Mai smiled sheepishly as she handed back the phone.

"Did Father catch them spurting threats?"

"Yep."

"I knew it." Naru sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"Anyways, Luella said that we had to take a day off or she and Madoka would force us to. By the way, Naru, what are you going to do tomorrow on your day off? And before you object, I know you wouldn't dare disobey Madoka, even if she isn't here." Naru sighed.

"Read. And you?"

"Shopping." Mai quickly decided. Naru raised a brow, and Mai frowned. "What? Ayako and I haven't gone shopping in so long!"

"You don't need so many things, Mai." Said person scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to warm up your tea, it's probably lukewarm by now."

"Getting out of the argument, Mai?"

"Of course not!" Mai sputtered and grabbed the tea. When she grabbed the tea and nearly opened the door, Mai felt herself get hugged from behind. Her breathed hitched when she felt hot breath tickle her ear.

"You were trying to escape the conversation, weren't you?" Naru whispered.

"M-Maybe..."

...

"Alright, I was..."

"That's all I needed to hear." Naru stepped away and returned to his desk. Mai blinked for a minute before her face flushed angrily.

"Naru!"

"The tea's cold, Mai. You better warm it up."

"JERK!"

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" Mai and Naru weren't even able to close the door before a tiny blur bolted down the hallway and engulfed them in a hug. Miu stepped back and jumped up and down excitedly. "You're home! Finally! I've been playing hide and seek with Bou-chan for hours, and he's a terrible player!"

"It's not my fault you're an amazing seeker." Bou-san grumbled as he walked out. As evident by the dark bags under his eyes, he was obviously tired from babysitting the almost-seven-year old for so long.

"It's because Mai and Miu play hide and seek all the time." Naru rolled his eyes. Miu may have gained Naru's intelligence, but Miu and Mai both shared many interests, one being hide and seek.

"Bou-chan brought me a book about oceanology and marine science again." Miu beamed and bounced on the balls of her feet to the tip of her toes. "I've been reading it all afternoon." She cast Bou-san a sideways glance. "Bou-chan falls asleep whenever he reads me stories. He snores really loudly, you know."

"Oh, I know very well." Naru rolled his eyes. Once, Naru and Bou-san had to share a room on a case. Needless to say, Naru didn't get very much sleep on that case.

Before Bou-san could reply to Naru, Mai spoke up.

"Thanks for babysitting, Bou-san." Mai chirped. "I think you might want to get home quick, though. Ayako sounded really angry. I don't know why, but it's never good to make a pregnant woman angry." Mai smiled sympathetically. _That's right, Bou-san and Ayako have been married for four years. I think Ayako got pregnant near the end of last year..._

"I hate pregnant lady hormones." Bou-san face palmed. Mai giggled and held up his coat. After she waved goodbye, Mai could have sworn she heard Naru say, "You're not the only one who hates pregnant lady hormones..."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"I can pick you up after school today, Miu." Mai hugged her daughter as the rest of the kids got onto the bus. It was a bit too long of a walk to the bus stop, so every day Mai or Naru drove Miu to the bus stop.

"Ooh! Please pick me up! Please! I hate riding the afternoon bus with the second years." Miu made a face and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why they hate us first years so much. I mean, it's not like-" Miu wasn't able to finish her sentence when Mai interrupted with a loud, "Gah!"

"The bus is leaving!"

"What?!" Miu spun around, and her mouth dropped to the floor when the bus doors closed. "Wait! Stooop!"

* * *

"Miu almost missed the bus again." Mai shook her head as she closed the door behind herself. Naru looked up from his book as Mai sat next to him on the couch. She yawned and leaned her head against Naru's shoulder.

"Eight-thirty AM is too early in the morning..." Mai mumbled. Naru chuckled and kissed the top of Mai's head. She yawned once more and stretched out. "I wanna go to bed so badly, but Ayako and I are going shopping in half an hour..."

"What're you two going shopping for?" Naru absentmindedly asked. He knew that if Mai would fall asleep, Ayako would yell at himself, and the last thing anyone needed was a pregnant lady yelling at them.

"Hmmm...clothes, I suppose. Maybe some more maternity clothes for Ayako." Mai snuggled into Naru more. Naru set the book down on the table beside them and wrapped his arms around Mai. He buried his face in her hair and, in return, Mai relaxed against him. Naru loved moments like this-his family wasn't in danger from anyone, (alive or not), Mai was in his arms safely, there-

"Mai! Are you ready to go!" Ayako called. Naru groaned.

"Mai, did you get the times wrong?"

...

...

"Mai..."

"I think I might have," came a small reply.

"Are you two going to let me in or what?!" Ayako banged on the door. "Mai, are you throwing up again?!" Naru's head snapped towards Mai with a frown. Mai nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I may not have been feeling well lately..." Naru frowned again. "It's only been a couple times! Besides, I feel a lot better today." Mai pouted, knowing Naru couldn't resist them. Naru stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Mai! I can hear you! Open up!" Ayako's voice got louder with every word.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Mai called as jumped up. Naru couldn't help but mentally sigh. _Now Mai's going to come back with five bags full of clothes and no idea where to put them, _he thought sullenly. Before Mai opened the door to leave, Naru pulled her close and kissed her.

"Be safe," he murmured once they broke apart.

"You worry too much, Naru. I can handle myself." She pecked him on the lips.

"Just-"

"Call you before I head back. I know, Naru." Mai smiled and rolled her eyes. During their first year of marriage, Naru always went with Mai almost anywhere and everywhere. At the time, the thought of leaving Mai alone was unthinkable to Naru. What if something happened and he wasn't there to protect Mai?

Ayako, however, soon got so frustrated she even went as far as to taking self defense lessons. It had worked a little bit-Naru could relax the tiniest amount, knowing someone else could protect Mai from _living _humans.

Mai stepped away from him and waved goodbye. "I'll be back around noon, Naru." She smiled before closing the door. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I'd better make room in the closet..._

* * *

Mai was definitely not back soon. In fact, Naru waited all day, and was in quite a bad mood. He didn't have any tea, there was nothing for him to work on without Madoka or Luella finding out _somehow_, and Naru had read just about every book in the house (twice). He tried calling Mai at least three times, all of which came to voice mail. Maybe if-

His phone rang, and Naru immediately picked it up.

"Naru! I'm just calling to say I'll be late coming home-"

"You're almost two hours _late_, Mai. Where are you?"

"Ayako and I are shopping. And I have a good reason to be late!"

"Like?"

"I can't really say it right now, not until it's confirmed..." Naru raised a brow.

"Confirm what?"

"I just need you to pick up Miu, alright? And then I'll explain everything."

* * *

Naru waited, and waited, and waited, and...well, you get the idea. Since Naru predicted there would be traffic, he left his house earlier than usual. Unfortunately, there wasn't as much traffic as Naru perceived to be, so that left him sitting in his car waiting. Speaking of waiting...

_What is Mai waiting to tell me? _Naru pondered. He had pressed his wife for more information, but Mai didn't reveal anything more.

"Ayako and I are...doing something important." Was all Mai had said. What bothered Naru the most, however, was that Mai sounded...thrilled. Breathless, even. As to _why, _he had no idea. _They better not be redecorating SPR, _Naru thought darkly as he drove towards the school. He parked and waited as kids ran past his car, with parents following quickly after. However, a uneasy feeling tatted to gnaw at Naru's gut when his daughter _still _hadn't come out.

Naru was just about to rip the door off the car and search for his daughter when she _finally _came out. He breathed in relief when he saw Miu's familiar shoulder lengthed brown hair bounce up and down. Naru stepped out of the car and closed the door when he froze.

Miu tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, an action Naru was all too familiar with. Any female that used to be (or are) infatuated with him did the same action every single time around him. Miu perked up again, and her face erupted in a fiery blush.

"Miu-chan, you sure like to walk fast!" Naru's eyes narrowed. Was that a..._boy? _

"R-Really? A lot of people say I'm fast, so I leave everyone behind in the dust. I don't mean you're slow, t-though! I mean you're really smart and I'm really smart, but I'm not bragging or anything. It's just that-" The boy laughed.

"I know what you mean, Miu-chan. I never asked you this, but how're you so smart? It's really rare to find a smart and pretty girl these days." Naru growled when the boy scooted closer to Miu.

Oh.

Hell.

_**No.**_

Naru slammed the car door shut so loud Miu and the boy jumped apart. She paled when she turned around and saw her father approaching with a deadly glare. Miu could have sworn she heard a whimper from her friend. Naru stopped right next to his daughter, but his eyes stayed on the boy. _This isn't going to end well... _Miu nervously laughed.

"Hey, daddy, this is my friend Kenta-chan. Kenta-chan, this is my daddy, Naru." Naru continued to glare daggers at the poor boy. Kenta started it fidget, and Miu swore she could see beads of swear on Kenta. An awkward silence filled the air, and Kenta stepped backward ever so slightly.

"W-Well, Miu-chan, I'd better-" _What?! No! Don't leave me! _Miu screamed. Before she could even consider what she was thinking, the next sentence tumbled out of her mouth.

"Kenta-chan, would you like to come over for dinner?"

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to a one-shot, but I just had an idea pop into my head, and there is _no way _I'm going to ignore it! Soooo, next chapter, we get to see a very tense dinner! (With another guest included, too!) To be honest, it felt really nice to get a break from _Obsession _and write a new thing. Okay, enough rambling-time to type~!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naru has to pick up his daughter from school one day, and finds that a boy is flirting with his daughter. This isn't going to end well...

A/N: This is apart of my apology for my lack of updates with my story "Obsession." Don't worry! I am determined to continue it, no matter what! Life, however, has been disagreeing, and is using everything in its power to make sure updates are slow...*sigh* Alright, that's of an author's note. Onto the story we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own Ghost Hunt, now matter how many times I'll try. The lawyers, sadly, agree...**

In Naru's eyes, peace and quiet were one of his favorite things, considering SPR usually wasn't quiet. The only sound that filled the air in the small office was the _ticka ticka_ of a keyboard. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So much work to get done in such a short amount of time...

Naru's gaze flickered to the photo on his desk. His eyes softened ever so slightly, and he smiled. In the picture, Mai was holding their then-two-month year old daughter, Miu. The next picture, however, showed all three of them almost seven years later, and was obviously taken only a few months ago. _Mother loves taking pictures of us without us knowing it, _Naru suddenly grumbled and returned to his work.

Naru finished typing the second paragraph, and was just about to hit send when his personal phone went off. He gave a bit of a jump-after all, no one really calls him. He looked at his caller ID and groaned. Why did Luella have to call now? Unfortunately, his phone stopped ringing before Naru could take any action. He sighed and counted to five before the phone rang again. Knowing very well his mother would continue to call until her son picked up, Naru answered the phone.

_"Oliver Davis, did you just ignore my call?!" _Naru winced and held the phone at arms distance. Really, Luella didn't have to yell so loud! _"You shouldn't ignore your mother when she checks up on you!"_

"Mother, I was working-"

_"If you had to save your work or me, you'd save your work, wouldn't you?" _

"You know that's not true, mother."

_"It _is_ true!"_

"No, it's not."

_"Yes, it is!"_ Naru sighed. He loved his mother, he really did, but _why_ was she so _loud_?

"You're_ always working, you and Mai. You need to take a day off and relax! Go shopping with Mai and Miu! Or better yet, bring me another adorable grandchild-"_

"Mai and I are not taking a day off, Mother." Naru interrupted, choosing to ignore his mother's suggestion.

_"But Noll, dear, you and Mai just _have to _take a day off from work! You're going to give your poor mother a heart attack from fear of you two overworking!" _

"Mother." Naru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could have been working, but _noooo. _Luella just _had _to call right when Naru was sending an important email. Heaven forbid he hang up on Luella-that was practically suicide. So, for the time being, Naru just had to stick through everyone one of his mother's loud pitched squeals...

_"Don't, 'Mother' me, young man! You haven't even told me how my adorable gran__daughter Miu is doing!"_

"We've only been talking for a little while, mother, and the whole time you've been yelling at me to give Mai and I a day off."

_"It's not _my _fault you call Mai for tea four times every hour, or that Lin has to deal with you and Mai arguing all the time, or that-"_

"Naru, I have your tea!" A knock interrupted Luella's rant. Naru sighed in relief and called Mai in. She stopped when she saw Naru on the phone. Mai titled her head to the side and mouthed, 'Luella?' Naru replied with a groan. Mai giggled and set the tea cup down in front of him. _Really, a twenty-nine year old man shouldn't look so annoyed when his mother calls. Then again, this is Naru and Luella I'm talking about... _Mai's thoughts trailed off. A sudden wave of fatigue came over her, but Mai yawned it off.

"_Are you even listening, Noll? Don't make me send Yasu and Madoka over there! Really, you're going to scare your wonderful, old mother! And if you even-"_

"Mai would like to talk to you, Mother." Naru interrupted and handed the phone to Mai. Mai glanced at the phone, then back to Naru.

"How did you know that-"

"You always want to talk to her whenever Mother calls me." Naru dead panned. "And you're an open book." Mai rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

_"Mai! My dear, how is Noll treating you? He's not overworking you, is he? Oh, I bet he's working you to the bone!" _

"Ah, I actually haven't had much work to do-"

_"Are you only saying that to keep me from worrying?"_

"N-"

_"Aha! I know you two work so hard all the time. If you two don't give yourself a day off, Madoka and I are personally coming over and dragging you two away- What was that, Martin? I'm not doing anything! Oh, Madoka! Come here for a moment!" _Mai glanced at Naru and raised a brow.

_"Mai-chan_! _I hear that Naru is working you to death!" _This time, it was Madoka talking.

"Madoka!" Mai grinned. "Actually-"

_"Tell him he better make you two take a day off, or I'm coming over there, stuffing him in a cosplay c__ostume, and taking a thousand pictures so he'll never forget it! Oh, hello, Martin! What! I wasn't making a threat! Oh, here's Luella-" _The phone was passed around on the other line. This time, Luella talked.

_"I'm sorry, dear, but I have to go. Send Miu my love!" _There was a click, and the conversation had offical ended.

"I think Luella and Madoka are in trouble." Mai smiled sheepishly as she handed back the phone.

"Did Father catch them spurting threats?"

"Yep."

"I knew it." Naru sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"Anyways, Luella said that we had to take a day off or she and Madoka would force us to. By the way, Naru, what are you going to do tomorrow on your day off? And before you object, I know you wouldn't dare disobey Madoka, even if she isn't here." Naru sighed.

"Read. And you?"

"Shopping." Mai quickly decided. Naru raised a brow, and Mai frowned. "What? Ayako and I haven't gone shopping in so long!"

"You don't need so many things, Mai." Said person scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to warm up your tea, it's probably lukewarm by now."

"Getting out of the argument, Mai?"

"Of course not!" Mai sputtered and grabbed the tea. When she grabbed the tea and nearly opened the door, Mai felt herself get hugged from behind. Her breathed hitched when she felt hot breath tickle her ear.

"You were trying to escape the conversation, weren't you?" Naru whispered.

"M-Maybe..."

...

"Alright, I was..."

"That's all I needed to hear." Naru stepped away and returned to his desk. Mai blinked for a minute before her face flushed angrily.

"Naru!"

"The tea's cold, Mai. You better warm it up."

"JERK!"

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" Mai and Naru weren't even able to close the door before a tiny blur bolted down the hallway and engulfed them in a hug. Miu stepped back and jumped up and down excitedly. "You're home! Finally! I've been playing hide and seek with Bou-chan for hours, and he's a terrible player!"

"It's not my fault you're an amazing seeker." Bou-san grumbled as he walked out. As evident by the dark bags under his eyes, he was obviously tired from babysitting the almost-seven-year old for so long.

"It's because Mai and Miu play hide and seek all the time." Naru rolled his eyes. Miu may have gained Naru's intelligence, but Miu and Mai both shared many interests, one being hide and seek.

"Bou-chan brought me a book about oceanology and marine science again." Miu beamed and bounced on the balls of her feet to the tip of her toes. "I've been reading it all afternoon." She cast Bou-san a sideways glance. "Bou-chan falls asleep whenever he reads me stories. He snores really loudly, you know."

"Oh, I know very well." Naru rolled his eyes. Once, Naru and Bou-san had to share a room on a case. Needless to say, Naru didn't get very much sleep on that case.

Before Bou-san could reply to Naru, Mai spoke up.

"Thanks for babysitting, Bou-san." Mai chirped. "I think you might want to get home quick, though. Ayako sounded really angry. I don't know why, but it's never good to make a pregnant woman angry." Mai smiled sympathetically. _That's right, Bou-san and Ayako have been married for four years. I think Ayako got pregnant a couple months ago..._

"I hate pregnant lady hormones." Bou-san face palmed. Mai giggled and held up his coat. After she waved goodbye, Mai could have sworn she heard Naru say, "You're not the only one who hates pregnant lady hormones..."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"I can pick you up after school today, Miu." Mai hugged her daughter as the rest of the kids got onto the bus. It was a bit too long of a walk to the bus stop, so every day Mai or Naru drove Miu to the bus stop.

"Ooh! Please pick me up! Please! I hate riding the afternoon bus with the second years." Miu made a face and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why they hate us first years so much. I mean, it's not like-" Miu wasn't able to finish her sentence when Mai interrupted with a loud, "Gah!"

"The bus is leaving!"

"What?!" Miu spun around, and her mouth dropped to the floor when the bus doors closed. "Wait! Stooop!"

* * *

"Miu almost missed the bus again." Mai shook her head as she closed the door behind herself. Naru looked up from his book as Mai sat next to him on the couch. She yawned and leaned her head against Naru's shoulder.

"Eight-thirty AM is too early in the morning..." Mai mumbled. Naru chuckled and kissed the top of Mai's head. She yawned once more and stretched out. "I wanna go to bed so badly, but Ayako and I are going shopping in half an hour..."

"What're you two going shopping for?" Naru absentmindedly asked. He knew that if Mai would fall asleep, Ayako would yell at himself, and the last thing anyone needed was a pregnant lady yelling at them.

"Hmmm...clothes, I suppose. Maybe some more maternity clothes for Ayako." Mai snuggled into Naru more. Naru set the book down on the table beside them and wrapped his arms around Mai. He buried his face in her hair and, in return, Mai relaxed against him. Naru loved moments like this-his family wasn't in danger from anyone, (alive or not), Mai was in his arms safely, there-

"Mai! Are you ready to go!" Ayako called. Naru groaned.

"Mai, did you get the times wrong?"

...

...

"Mai..."

"I think I might have," came a small reply.

"Are you two going to let me in or what?!" Ayako banged on the door. "Mai, are you throwing up again?!" Naru's head snapped towards Mai with a frown. Mai nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I may not have been feeling well lately..." Naru frowned again. "It's only been a couple times! Besides, I feel a lot better today." Mai pouted, knowing Naru couldn't resist them. Naru stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Mai! I can hear you! Open up!" Ayako's voice got louder with every word.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Mai called as jumped up. Naru couldn't help but mentally sigh. _Now Mai's going to come back with five bags full of clothes and no idea where to put them, _he thought sullenly. Before Mai opened the door to leave, Naru pulled her close and kissed her.

"Be safe," he murmured once they broke apart.

"You worry too much, Naru. I can handle myself." She pecked him on the lips.

"Just-"

"Call you before I head back. I know, Naru." Mai smiled and rolled her eyes. During their first year of marriage, Naru always went with Mai almost anywhere and everywhere. At the time, the thought of leaving Mai alone was unthinkable to Naru. What if something happened and he wasn't there to protect Mai?

Ayako, however, soon got so frustrated she even went as far as to taking self defense lessons. It had worked a little bit-Naru could relax the tiniest amount, knowing someone else could protect Mai from _living _humans.

Mai stepped away from him and waved goodbye. "I'll be back around noon, Naru." She smiled before closing the door. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I'd better make room in the closet..._

* * *

Mai was definitely not back soon. In fact, Naru waited all day, and was in quite a bad mood. He didn't have any tea, there was nothing for him to work on without Madoka or Luella finding out _somehow_, and Naru had read just about every book in the house (twice). He tried calling Mai at least three times, all of which came to voice mail. Maybe if-

His phone rang, and Naru immediately picked it up.

"Naru! I'm just calling to say I'll be late coming home-"

"You're almost two hours _late_, Mai. Where are you?"

"Ayako and I are shopping. And I have a good reason to be late!"

"Like?"

"I can't really say it right now, not until it's confirmed..." Naru raised a brow.

"Confirm what?"

"I just need you to pick up Miu, alright? And then I'll explain everything."

* * *

Naru waited, and waited, and waited, and...well, you get the idea. Since Naru predicted there would be traffic, he left his house earlier than usual. Unfortunately, there wasn't as much traffic as Naru perceived to be, so that left him sitting in his car waiting. Speaking of waiting...

_What is Mai waiting to tell me? _Naru pondered. He had pressed his wife for more information, but Mai didn't reveal anything more.

"Ayako and I are...doing something important." Was all Mai had said. What bothered Naru the most, however, was that Mai sounded...thrilled. Breathless, even. As to _why, _he had no idea. _They better not be redecorating SPR, _Naru thought darkly as he drove towards the school. He parked and waited as kids ran past his car, with parents following quickly after. However, a uneasy feeling tatted to gnaw at Naru's gut when his daughter _still _hadn't come out.

Naru was just about to rip the door off the car and search for his daughter when she _finally _came out. He breathed in relief when he saw Miu's familiar shoulder lengthed brown hair bounce up and down. Naru stepped out of the car and closed the door when he froze.

Miu tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, an action Naru was all too familiar with. Any female that used to be (or are) infatuated with him did the same action every single time around him. Miu perked up again, and her face erupted in a fiery blush.

"Miu-chan, you sure like to walk fast!" Naru's eyes narrowed. Was that a..._boy? _

"R-Really? A lot of people say I'm fast, so I leave everyone behind in the dust. I don't mean you're slow, t-though! I mean you're really smart and I'm really smart, but I'm not bragging or anything. It's just that-" The boy laughed.

"I know what you mean, Miu-chan. I never asked you this, but how're you so smart? It's really rare to find a smart and pretty girl these days." Naru growled when the boy scooted closer to Miu.

Oh.

Hell.

_**No.**_

Naru slammed the car door shut so loud Miu and the boy jumped apart. She paled when she turned around and saw her father approaching with a deadly glare. Miu could have sworn she heard a whimper from her friend. Naru stopped right next to his daughter, but his eyes stayed on the boy. _This isn't going to end well... _Miu nervously laughed.

"Hey, daddy, this is my friend Kenta-chan. Kenta-chan, this is my daddy, Naru." Naru continued to glare daggers at the poor boy. Kenta started it fidget, and Miu swore she could see beads of swear on Kenta. An awkward silence filled the air, and Kenta stepped backward ever so slightly.

"W-Well, Miu-chan, I'd better-" _What?! No! Don't leave me! _Miu screamed. Before she could even consider what she was thinking, the next sentence tumbled out of her mouth.

"Kenta-chan, would you like to come over for dinner?"

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to a one-shot, but I just had an idea pop into my head, and there is _no way _I'm going to ignore it! Soooo, next chapter, we get to see a very tense dinner! (With another guest included, too!) To be honest, it felt really nice to get a break from _Obsession _and write a new thing. Okay, enough rambling-time to type~!


	3. Chapter 3

_This _has _to be a dream! There is absolutely no way they could have found out about the dinner! _Miu screamed in her head.

"B-B-B-Bou-chan?! Yasu?! What-"

_"Why _are you having _dinner _with a _boy?!" _ Bou-san scowled and pushed back Yasu. Yasu paid no mind to the aggressive action. In fact, his sly grin only grew wider. Miu swallowed thickly as she played with the hem of her shirt and clamped her mouth shut. She was absolutely determined not to answer.

"Oh, I always knew you would pick up a boy!" Yasu nodded his head confidently with sparkles in his eyes. "My little Miu-chan has grown up!"

"She has _not _grown up!" Bou-san crossed his arms.

"Miu-chan, has he given you a kiss yet?" Yasu wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Miu's shoulder. "Did he give you a _French _kiss?" Miu stepped back cautiously, and her eyes widened in fear. If it was one thing she learned, it was this: never let Yasu tease you. _Think quick, Miu! What'll make them stop?! Uh...uhhh...Oh! I know Daddy'll come running once I do _this!

Miu straightened her stand, balled her fists at her side, stomped her foot and... Screamed as loud as she could. Bou-San and Yasu immediately covered their ears and winced.

"Oooow! Miu-chan, stop!" Bou-san cried. She stopped for a moment, took a breath, and screamed even louder than before. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled her back into safety of her house, and the scent of tea flooded her senses. She clung to Naru and mentally sighed in relief. _I'm glad they're afraid of Daddy when he's mad._

"_What _are you _doing here?" _Naru hissed. Why did they show up!? This wasn't apart of the plan!

Bou-san started to stutter, while Yasu only grinned.

"They were picking on me." Miu pouted and raised her arms. Naru kneeled down and picked her up, and Miu rested her head under his chin. "And Bou-chan was being overprotective!"

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were!" She lifted her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Um...who is, 'Bou-chan?'" Everyone turned to face Kenta. Bou-san's face started to turn red with fury, while Yasu started to innocently smile, but the devilish glint in his eyes betrayed his smile. _If Miu's dad's glare doesn't kill me, then I think this guy's smile will! He has the devil's smille!_ Poor Kenta was even more confused as to why Mai and Miu looked...pitiful, as if they were deciding what flowers to put on Kenta's coffin.

Bou-san rolled up each sleeve to his elbow and started to walk towards Kenta.

"You-"

"Bou-san, would you like some food?" Miu innocently asked. _Don't pound him! He's a great shield for daddy's glares. Plus, he's really cute! _

"He's not hungry." Naru scowled.

"But daddyyyyyy," Miu whined. "That's mean of you to do that your family."

"They're not related to me in any way." Yasu gasped dramatically and covered his mouth.

"Big Boss, you're so cruel!" He started to fake sob and dramatically fell into Mai's shoulders. He continued to sob, whining, "I thought we were a family!" He hugged Mai from the side and continued to sob. Naru's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on Miu. Miu rolled her eyes and slapped Naru's shoulder.

"Daddy, you don't need to glare at every boy who comes in contact with mommy." She scowled. "Or any boy who talks to me!"

"I second that." Kenta boldly stated and crossed his arms. He faltered once Naru glanced at him and narrowed his eyes, as of saying, _Really? _

"I think it's starting to rain..." Mai held out her hand to catch any raindrops that might have fallen. There was a few light drops, before a downpour descended upon them. Bou-san, Yasu, and Mai all rushed inside, nearly knocking over Miu and Naru in the process. In the rush, someone had knocked over a trash can, and trash spilled everywhere, but before anyone could do anything about it Miu jumped down and shut the door. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"...I hope the food's not cold." Kenta awkwardly coughed. Yasu piped up and turned his head to face Kenta. He grinned deviously and kneeled down to face him. Kenta kept himself from shivering and swallowed lightly, "Are y-you 'Yasu-chan?'"

"Kenta-chan and I are gonna go eaaaaat!" Miu sang nervously as she quickly brushed past Yasuhara, grabbed Kenta's hand, and dragged him away effortlessly. "We'll be in the dining rooooom!"

"Oi! Wait!" Bou-san growled. However, once Miu turned around and glared at him, Bou-san clamped his mouth shut. Miu stuck her nose up in the air and kept on walking afterwards, refusing to stop despite Kenta's protests.

"She looks just like Naru-bou when she glares..." Bou-san blinked.

* * *

"So, how did you find out about this?" Miu waved her chopsticks around in a circular motion, then pointed it at Bou-san and Yasu. "I never mentioned it to anyone! Besides Mommy and Daddy, of course."

"Your phone call gave it away." Bou-san crossed his arms.

"How?! I never mentioned Kenta! How could you possibly derive anything from it?!"

"Because you _always _look forward to our visits. That, and you're a terrible liar, Miu-chan-"

"I am not!" Miu blushed. Bou-san ignored her and continued on.

"So, imagine my surprise when I pull up, and you're inviting a _boy _into your house!"

"Kenta-chan is a great friend, thank you very much!"

"What makes him a great friend?"

"Sure, don't even ask me," Kenta muttered under his breath. "I'm just a target practice for all your anger and glares, huh?"

"He's _honest." _Miu stuck her nose in the air and ignored his mutters. "I can ask him anything, and he'll reply with the truth."

"Oh, _really?" _Yasu smirked. "He'll answer anything honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Then _ask _him something." Yasu challenged. Miu narrowed her eyes and silently accepted it.

"Kenta, am I a terrible liar?" She turned to her friend and asked.

"Uhh...I...uh...don't really know..." _Don't say anything don't say anything don't say anything. Just keep your trap shut and you'll live!_

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"...yes?"

"That doesn't answer anything!" Kenta sighed exasperatedly. "Don't sigh, Kenta-chan! Just anwer the question!" _This is how I'm going to die..._

"...You're not a very good liar, Miu-chan..." Miu blushed again, humphed, and crossed her arms stubbornly. "B-But that doesn't mean you're not a bad person! I think you're r-really awesome! And-" He cut himself off quickly. His face erupted in a blush and he stiffly returned to his food.

"Don't leave it at that!" Miu whined. "And what?"

"Yes, please, do go on." Bou-san narrowed his eyes. Mai sweat dropped, while Naru remained stoic, but the glint in his eyes told that he, too, wanted to know. Feeling hot under the collar Kenta quickly stuffed his mouth with food. He swore he could practically _feel_ the tension digging into his shoulders, but they were nothing compared to the glares he felt every single second he stayed there.

"So,..uh...d'you have any games?" He weakly attempted to change the subject.

"We have monopoly." Miu shrugged. "But Bou-chan's a cheater, so it wouldn't be very fun."

"I'm not a cheater!"

"Cheater!" Miu stuck out her tongue.

"If anything, Mai and Yasu are the cheaters!"

"Why me? I don't cheat!" Mai exclaimed.

"But you and Yasu always work together." Bou-san scowled. "It's not fair."

"Oh, I'll _gladly _work with you, Housho dear." Yasu grinned and winked seductively. Bou-san immediately reacted with indignant sputters, which caused Naru to pinch the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. Under the table, Miu grabbed Kenta's hand and gave it a squeeze. With a quick nod of her head, she motioned to the doorway leading to the living room. While Yasu continued to tease Bou-san the two children quickly snuck away. Miu loosened her grip on Kenta's hand, but did not let go once they reached the asylum of the living room.

"Hold on, I need to open the window. The rain'll help the flowers grow." She released Kenta's hand, grabbed a step stool, moved it against the wall, stepped on it, and opened the window. "I know the daises just love the water!" She grinned.

_"Le Specie dell'Oceano?"_ Kenta suddenly said. Miu piped up and titled her head to the side.

"Huh?"

"It's what the title of the book says. I think it's Italian? I'm not used to reading things that aren't in characters." He lifted up the book and shook it a bit. "I think it fell on the floor earlier."

"It is Italian." Miu hopped down. "It's my book. Daddy gave it to me for my birthday." Kenta stared at her incredulously.

"Wait, you speak Italian?"

"Not quite yet, but I do speak English, too. In fact I think there's a book of mine on the top shelf that's entirely in English..." Miu grinned, as if an idea popped into her head.

"What's with that grin?" Kenta narrowed his eyes. "Miu, you had the same grin when you wanted revenge on Akino at school and ended up spiking his food with tobacco sauce." Miu ignored Kenta and started to climb the bookcase. "Miu?!" Kenta hissed. "What're you doing?"

"I'm getting the book! What else?"

"Get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" By now Miu was almost halfway done.

"Pfffft, you underestimate me. Besides, I need to show Bou-chan that just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't do anything." Miu quickened her pace until she reached the top. "I've made it so far, what could possibly happen?"

"But-"

"Aha! It's...not here!" Miu pouted and sighed irritatedly. The bookshelf was so tall, Miu's head almost touched the ceiling, despite her short height. "Oh, wait, it's in my bedroom upstairs... Or is it under the couch? Hmm..." She sighed and unknowingly leaned back. "Darn, I really need to-"

"Miu!" Kenta cried suddenly. She snapped out of her reviere, only to feel a wave of panic seize her as the bookshelf groaned and started to fall forward. "Miu!" Kenta cried again. Miu and Kenta couldn't see everyone's faces sudden,y going pale in the other room.

Miu squeezed her eyes shut tightly, but her grip slipped mid fall. She landed on Kenta with an, "Oof!"

"Miu! Kenta-kun!" Mai gasped from the doorway.

"C'mon! We need to move!" Kenta grabbed Miu's wrist, but she let out a cry of pain. Meanwhile, the bookshelf swayed back and forth, as if it was contemplating whether or not it would fall or stay put.

"Ow!" Miu bit her lip. "I think it's bruised too much." The bookshelf groaned and continued to sway. Miu shut her eyes and grabbed onto Kenta with her good hand. Then, as if someone had grabbed the back of her shirt, she was jerked back along with Kenta. The bookshelf stopped moving, and the silence afterwards was tense and heavy. Miu opened her eyes and tilted up her head to meet Naru's eyes. Anger, concern and relief passed through them.

"...I, uh... I found my book, daddy..."

* * *

A/N: Welp, there it is. I apologize for all the issues in this chapter. I don't have a beta reader anymore, so writing this chapter turned out to be a lot harder than predicted. The length is shorter because I really wanna get on with the rest of the story. As for the lateness...truth be told (and I know many of you guys are probably gonna kill me...) I don't have that much of a excuse, besides holidays, homework, and bad moods. Woo. Loveliness...not.

Oh! Yes! I fixed some of the issues in the first chapter. I wasn't thinking about the timing when it concerned events, but they're fixed now ^_^ You don't to re-read it, though. Everything else is still the same and such.

Bye!


End file.
